The princess an the bandit
by kurama4ever
Summary: Ichigo saves rukia who is the princess. Kind of like robnin hood and all but it has some different twists. Rated T for now. Ichig Rukia pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rukia stormed around her room annoyed. She had been inside for days now all because her father wanted her to act ladylike and learn to be ladylike for Prince Aizen whom she was to wed and would be coming in a few days. She knew of him and wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't need to be wed to rule! She was a warrior in her own right! Her father and mother, king Byakuya and Queen Hisana, had locked her in her room because they tired of her complaining and constant objections. Rukia walked out to her balcony and looked out and sighed. She was getting out of there for a bit. She needed out of this room before she went nuts from boredom. She would find a way to prove she could rule without marrying and she could defend the kingdom in an emergency. She grabbed her sword and tied it around her waist. Grabbing her shawl and a rope she had hid under her bed she headed for the balcony. Tying the rope to the banister she crawled over and slid down the rope. She would sneak into the stable and get a horse and go to her favorite place that she only knew. It was deep in the woods and hard to find so she could have peace and quiet.

Gin watched the castle doors and had men spread around the castle woods entrance. Their plan was to wait for the princess Rukia to come along in a carriage and highjack the carriage. She hadn't gone out for days and he was wondering if Prince Aizen knew what he was talking about. Gin watched from the wood line as the doors to the castle opened and waited to see who was coming out. There had been many coming and going but none that were royalty. It was probably another servant going to pick something up. Nonetheless Gin signaled his men to be on the lookout as the hooded figure on a horse rode out.

The figure was riding fast and in a hurry. Gin wondered what the rush was and his curiosity was piqued. He watched as the person rode across the road to an opening in the woods to the left and went down a path. Gin cursed and got on his horse to follow.

"Get on your horses you idiots! We have to see who that is!"

Gin's men climbed on their horses and he sent some down the path the figure took and some went with him. They would meet in the middle. Gin took across the path in front of him and through the woods there. He could hear the hoofs of the horses nearby and signaled his men to look out for any signs ahead. Gin stopped as the woods got denser and dismounted.

"Get off your horses we have to go on foot from here."

His men moaned and he simply didn't wait. He walked ahead without them. Gin walked through the brush and used his sword to hack through. He saw the woods went downhill and then uphill and looked around for any signs of hoof prints. Seeing none he walked into the woods father and tripped. He rolled down the hill and cursed. Getting up he looked around.

Rukia heard the hooves of horses behind her and turned around to look. If her father and mother sent guards after her she would flip. Rukia's heart began to rise as she saw they weren't guards but bandits. Spurring her horse to go faster she stormed down the path. Up ahead she saw the path bend into 2 other paths.

"I can lose them on the twisty path."

Rukia took the path to the left and looked for the hidden path brush pile. Rukia looked behind her and saw she still had them on her tail. Pulling out her sword she got ready to fight. Rukia approached the brush pile and jumped it onto the other pathway. She looked over shocked to see a horse tied to a tree before the jump. Who else was here? Was it another bandit? She shook her head she didn't have time to worry about it. She was so close to the river path and she knew if she could make it she could lose them. Cursing and looking back she saw she had confused all but one of them. Looking around for another way to go she stopped abruptly as she saw a man on a horse holding a bow. Rukia looked at him and studied him while thinking her options out.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

Rukia held her sword tightly ready to block an arrow or attack and looked around suspicious. He drew his bow back and she tensed ready to bolt. The arrow flew by her head and past her as if in slow motion and she heard the sound of someone getting hit and falling off their horse.

She looked back to see her follower dead on the ground. Turning to look at the stranger she tensed as she heard more horses coming and saw men ride up behind him.

"Ichigo, they are scouring the woods for her. We can't go back that way."

"Well then she has to come with us I guess?"

She listened to the conversation and had two reactions. One, she didn't want to go anywhere with them and two, she felt a light bulb go off in her head. Ichigo, the bandit that stole from the rich and gave to the poor? The heir of the deceased king whom Rukia's father killed?

"Ichigo? The bandit Ichigo they call the savior with sticky fingers ichigo?"

"Ichigo turned to her and smiled.

"The one and the same."

"Well thank you Ichigo. I must get back home for now. My mother and father will be worried."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Whoever is after you Princess is still looking and that way is blocked."

"I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can but there's too many for you take on all by yourself."

Rukia weighed her options and realized he was right.

"Fine you have a good point. Let's go."

Ichigo simply smiled and led the way. He had seen the princess from afar at the a few times now. He had been so curious about her. She wasn't your typical princess. She was a warrior princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rukia felt stupid, she should have waited in hiding for them to leave. She should have known she couldn't take them all on by herself.

"I can handle myself."

Rukia reached down and pulled out her knife.

"Go and don't kill her. We need her alive."

Rukia was rushed from all sides and she realized she had to think fast. Seeing the closest guy was behind her she dropped to her knees and spun around tripping him. Another one came at her with a sword and she jumped up and swung her knife landing it in his shoulder. He stumbled to ground holding his shoulder. She saw the two guys get back up and come at her. She looked around realizing she still had them around her at all sides. She couldn't hold all of them off there were too many. She looked for a way to get to her horse and back to the castle or at least out of here so she could thin out the number of men. She made a run for her horse and fell to the ground as she was pinned by one of the men.

"Gin I got her."

Gin began to walk over and stopped abruptly as arrows began to fly and men began to drop. Rukia felt the weight on her ease and saw the guy holding her slump off her and to the ground dead. Getting up she made a run for her horse and got on. Gin cursed as he saw she had gotten to her horse and was getting away. Aiken wouldn't like this at all. Rukia looked over and saw men rush out of the woods with swords and attack. She didn't know who they were or what was going on and she wasn't about to stay and find out. Spurring her horse to move she rode out around the men fighting and jumped over the leader of the group that had followed her leaving him on his knees.

Ichigo watched from the trees as the girl escaped and as the attackers hopped on their horses and followed her. He jumped down onto his horse. Following her he caught up to her at the entrance to the woods. Riding his horse and shooting arrows he took out 2 of the 3 chasing her. He grabbed his sword from his side and put his bow on his back and pushed the horse to go faster. He needed to intercept the leader before he got her.

Rukia looked behind her and saw the only ones left were the one who had attacked her and a stranger whose swords clashed behind her. Turning she took the opportunity to get ahead and was stopped by men in the road blocking her from the entrance to the forest. Ichigo looked over and saw she had been blocked from getting out. Cursing he went faster and grabbed her off her horse as she braced for the men to attack her. Jumping onto a path he went as fast as he could. Rukia struggled in his grasp and had to work her way onto the horse. Ichigo could hear he was being followed and he headed for the hideout he shared with his men. He could lose them in the brush right before he got there.

"Hold on!" Ichigo jumped over a log into a brushy area and went downhill and up the other side. He saw the cleverly disguised path and whistled. The brush moved back and revealed a path that had been hidden. He went down the path and heard the brush go back into place. Riding on he looked back to see he had lost the men chasing them. He wanted to know who this girl was and why she was being chased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rukia arrived at the base of her rescuers. They had ridden for about an hour to get there and she had kept an eye out on every turn they had taken and everywhere they went through. She was positive she was in the next town over in the deep woods on the outskirts of town. Ichigo dismounted and offered to help rukia down off her horse. Rukia accepted as she felt her muscles were very sore and she was exhausted.

"Ok where are we?"

Ichigo looked over at her smiled.

"Welcome to my base camp of bandits and thief's for the people. My name is Ichigo and I am the leader. We rob the rich to help the poor. The one behind you to your left is Renji and to your right is Uryu."

Rukia looked over at the men she had seen earlier that had helped her and followed Ichigo down the hill. She stopped and stared in shock as she saw their setup. There were buildings spread out all over and about 50 or 60 people walking around. She saw women and children and animals running around.

"Like the setup. We are all people who are tired of tyranny. We banded together and have been helping the poor since. Come on you can stay with Orihime."

Ichigo walked ahead and she followed watching everyone. She watched as they whispered and nervously looked at her. Rukia watched as a little girl ran up to her and her mother followed.

"You're so pretty princess Rukia. Here is a flower I picked for you."

Rukia bent down and took the flower smiling.

"Why thank you. You're pretty too. What's your name?"

The little girl blushed and mumbled her name.

"My name is Mina."

"That's a pretty name."

Rukia stood up as her mother came up behind her and grabbed her laughing.

"I'm sorry. She heard you were coming and was excited to meet a princess."

"It's ok. She is not bothering me."

The woman bowed and took her daughters hand.

"You don't have to bow. I am just a normal person like you guys."

The woman thanked her and Rukia bent down.

"You're a princess too ok Mina?"

Mina giggled and hugged her and Rukia had to smile. Letting go she got up to see Ichigo watching her with a smile. She walked over to him.

"That was nice of you."

" It was nothing."

Rukia felt herself blushing and looked past him. Ichigo smiled and took her by the hand and rukia almost jumped.

"Orihime is down here."

He walked up to a tent and called out a name and a young girl walked out.

"Orihime this is Rukia. She will be our guest for a few days."

"It's great to meet you! I haven't had a tent mate in so long its great."

Orihime took her by the hand and into the tent.

"You guys have fun. I have to go check on some things."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia looked around in awe. They had built an entirely secret village in the valley. She knew from her father's maps this was not on any of them. She guessed there were at least 15 small houses built.

"Did you guys build this?"

Ichigo stopped walking and turned to talk to her.

"Yeah we found it overgrown with bushes and the houses were half burned down. We cleaned it up and built new houses. We have used this as our base for some time now."

Rukia looked around and continued down the hill. She saw ichigo walk up beside her and she looked over. She felt her feet go out from under her and she felt Ichigo grab her.

"Careful this is a steep hill."

Rukia cursed her stupidity and got her balance back. Reaching the bottom of the hill she could see more clearer.

"Come on lets go this way. You can stay with me and my sister Orihime."

"Ok. Thank you."

Rukia followed him down the path they had made to the house at the end of the road. Looking out she saw they were next to a small river and she could hear a waterfall.

"Come on in."

Rukia followed ichigo into the house and stopped. There were handmade rugs and a small table.

"Orihime."

A girl walked out and smiled at them.

"Ichigo your back! I was worried about you. Chud came back and said you were on your way back. Who did you bring with you?"

"This is Rukia. She will be our guest for the time being."

"Hello it's nice to meet you. It's nice to have another girl around the house. I am Ichigo's sister."

"Thank you for taking me in. Your brother saved me from being kidnapped."

"Well you two seem to like each other. I have to go check on supplies and weapons and all. Would you take Rukia around and show her the way around here? Get her something to eat and drink if she wants it too ok?"

Ichigo left shutting the door behind himself.

"So what would you like to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine actually. I would like to explore more than anything."

"Ok."

Orihime grabbed a shawl and Rukia followed her. They walked onto the path and Orihime pointed to the house opposite of them.

"All the houses are homes for the bandits and fighters. This one however is the weapons and storage for food."

Orihime began walking and walked in between two houses and back to an open field.

"This is the practice field. We have tree stands and stuffed scarecrows to use as targets. We use all kinds of weapons. Everyone is trained in fighting here even the children get an early start."

Rukia looked around and wondered what kind of weapons they used and had.

"What weapons do you guys have?"

"We have swords, maces, flails, axes, knives, throwing knives and I don't know what all. We make them all here in our own forgery."

Rukia nodded and liked this place. She had to admit it to herself. It was so peaceful and simple. She didn't have to do what everyone else told her. Orihime began walking up towards a stable and barn.

"We have a few horses and cows here as well as a few pigs."

Rukia walked up to the stables and noticed how sturdy they were built. She wondered what they lived off of.

Rukia followed orihime as she walked up to the forgery. She could smell the melting metals and feel the heat as she approached. Inside were 2 men and they were both working and sweating.

"This is Chud and this is Giza."

The two men stopped and turned around. They bowed to Rukia and she felt embarrassed. She hated it when people did that. She wasn't any different than them she felt.

"Thank you but you don't have to bow to me. Just call me Rukia."

They nodded and returned to their work and they left them to it.

"That's about it. We have a simple operation here. Anything you want to get a closer look at?"

Rukia did have something she wanted to take a closer look at.

"Yes the armory if its ok with you."

Orihime nodded and they both headed to the Armory. Rukia opened the door and walked in and looked around in awe. For a small operation they had lots of weapons. Walking over to a shield with a faded emblem she recognized the emblem of the last ruling family before hers 100 years ago.

"Whose emblem is this?"

Rukia looked around when Ichigo answered and not Orihime.

" It's our great great grandfathers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rukia followed Ichigo and Orihime back to their house and tried to remember back what her father had told her. She wasn't sure if she could remember right or not since she hadn't been told about it for years. She remembered that for the last 90 years her family had ruled and that before that there was a ten year period of fighting among the people. It was rumored that the reason the castle and previous rulers fell that the king queen and all the people in the castle were killed by a uprising of villagers from all around and one who wanted to take care of him led them. His name was Kimonjo she thought. He was killed in his effort to overthrow the king as he was fighting the king. It left no heirs to the kingdom and many revolts and fights among villages and the castle was used by villagers who could fight their way in. Many kingdoms sent soldiers to capture it and make it their own but ended up meeting other kingdoms trying to do the same and fighting them instead. Her grandfather came along with a great army and wiped out any soldiers sent by other kingdoms as well as captured the castle. He had his soldiers fix up the castle and had his son rukia's father rule the kingdom as he returned to his original kingdom. Rukia was then born and her grandfather died a few years later at an old age of 80. Her step-uncle, who was only about 30, took control and soon lost the kingdom to another kingdom. He was killed in the process. Her grandfather found hidden lineage books when he found the castle but Rukia wasn't to see them yet. Only when she married could she. There was some books missing and she suspected now they were here with Ichigo.

Rukia sat down and broke out of her thoughts as Ichigo sat as well. Orihime walked into the kitchen and began to make tea. She wondered how much was true that she had been told.

"Rukia what I am about to tell you is very important to stay between us."

"I understand."

"Our great great grandfather was the ruler of this land 100 years ago. He had my grandfather prepped to be king soon and all seemed to be going well. There was a rat from a neighboring kingdom that no one knew about. He sent word when my great great grandfather, Inishi, lay on his death bed and all was in mourning. They attacked and my great great grandfather was too weak and killed easily. My great great grandmother ran with my grandfather whom was only a small boy at the time. She got to the secret passage that was hidden in the dungeon that led out to woods behind the castle. Some soldiers came after them and were searching the castle to find them. She shoved my grandfather into the hole covered it and put the things back that hid it. My grandfather heard them ask where he was and she wouldn't tell. They killed her and started looking around. He didn't want to be found so he carefully crawled out through the tunnel coming out in the woods. He was scared and alone and wandering for hours. He heard men searching the woods and hid in a cave he found. He slept there and wandered out later the next day cold and hungry. He walked away from the castle and into the nearby village. He was recognized immediately and took in the village mayor's home. He told the mayor of his grandfather's betrayal by his close friend and fellow warrior Kominjo. How on his deathbed his great grandfather told him to run he was the hope for the kingdom and sent him away with his grandmother to get away. The mayor took him in as his own son and raised him well. Sent him to learn to read and write and made sure he was well taken care of never telling his secret for fear he would be killed. My grandfather grew up and married a common girl names Suki and had my father and two others. They were told of their lineage but were to tell no one. One of the servants overheard and ran to the leader at the time of the neighboring kingdom. He came and slaughtered the whole family but my father. He wanted to stay but his mother knew how important it was he lived and kept the lineage going until one of us could take what was rightfully ours back. So he ran and hid. They scoured he village and he was forced to run farther away to the next village. He lived on his own and worked hard and was able to build his own home and get cattle and sheep and make a living. He met my mother, a neighboring farmer's daughter, and they fell in love and married. She gave birth to me at the age of 18 and my sister a year later. Things were well we made it off the farm and all. We weren't told of our lineage for fear we would be killed. On my 8th birthday my mother fell ill to the flu and died within 3 days. My father at first was very hard to console and we worked the farms and helped the best we could. Then the drought hit and he had to sell off some of his cattle and sheep. We were barely making it at this point. One day 2 years later on his way home he was robbed and stabbed. He was able to drive home but collapsed. He was carried into the house and laid down. He didn't last long only a few hours as we had no doctor near and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He told us on his deathbed about our lineage. He told us to never tell a soul and died. We buried him and took care of each other since. She was almost 10 and I was almost 11. We farmed and did it all until a few years ago. The drought and flu had hit everyone hard. We had heard the soldiers had fallen ill and that the rebel villagers were taking the castle back. We did our best to survive and out of the fighting. Our father taught us to fight but we really didn't want to. We wanted nothing more than to live in peace. Well the battles started and both sides took many casualties. In the end the soldiers were forced to leave due to having so few men left and once again the battles and fights between villages over the castle and the kingship started. We heard in town raids had started and us and a few friends we made decided to leave and get away from the fighting. We packed up and left and met others along the way. We came here and built a small village. We tried to live in peace but even when we traveled far we had to fight to survive."

Rukia was at a loss for words. She wondered if her father knew the truth. She would not tell him though. She knew he would want to investigate and she wasn't putting these people who helped her in danger.

"Why do you fight? I would think out here you would be hard to find and you and your people would be able to live off the land."

Ichigo looked at her thoughtfully.

"We fight to help the people who are overtaxed and who don't have enough to eat. The soldiers harass them and beat them and take their food. We only fight when we have to. We don't want to rule or anything like that."

Rukia took it all in.

"I will tell my father. He will stop it. He knows nothing about it I am sure."

Ichigo shook his head.

"Maybe he does maybe he doesn't. All I know is it's not fair to the people."

"Take me back and I will talk to him. I won't disclose your location and I won't tell your secret."

Ichigo nodded.

"We will take you back when it starts getting dark. Tomorrow if you like."

Rukia nodded and Ichigo sighed to himself. He had a feeling she was in more danger than she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rukia stared up at the ceiling wondering if she wanted to go back. She knew she could never get out of marrying Prince Aizen. Still she felt an obligation to her family and her people. Sighing she got up and realized she would not be getting any sleep any time soon. Walking up to the window she looked outside and remembered the waterfall. She had wanted to see it before she left and she would be leaving once everyone got up and around. She didn't want to go deep down and fought the right thing and what she wanted. If only she could stay here with the people here and live a simple less restricted life. Sighing she silently slipping on her shoes and walked to the front door and outside. Looking around she noticed it was about dawn. That gave her plenty of light to see to get to the waterfall. Rukia found the path and followed it carefully stepping trying not to lose her footing. As she got closer the path got rockier and Rukia wondered if it was a good idea to go out in the middle of the night. Sighing she walked slower and felt her way with her feet. Rukia could smell and hear the water and knew she was really close. Feeling around for an entrance into the waterfall to look out through she tripped and braced to hit the ground. Rukia opened her eyes as she realized she wasn't on the ground she was in someone's arms.

"You should be careful Rukia."

Rukia relaxed and got her balance back. It was only Ichigo.

"Hey ichigo. I was trying to find a way to see the waterfall. I can't sleep for some reason."

Rukia could only make out a faint line of ichigo's body and realized they were very close together. Blushing she looked away. Ichigo noticed her embarrassment and smiling let her go. Taking her by the hand he led her to a secret outlet that led into the inside of the bottom part of the waterfall. Rukia blushed at him holding her hand but followed. She felt so weird around him like she had butterflies. Rukia stopped and stared in awe as he pulled her into a brightly lit cavern.

"How did you find this? It's beautiful!"

Ichigo watched her and couldn't agree more. He really liked her and hated to see her go back to being told how to live her life. Back to Prince Aizen and her arranged marriage. He wasn't stupid he had heard talk and knew what was going to happen. He also knew Prince Aizen and his while family were lying backstabbers and not worth trusting. Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo staring at her with a sad smile. She couldn't help but feel like he was sad about something.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo smiled and tried to hide his sadness.

"Nothing."

Rukia walked over to him and boldly put her hand on his face. Ichigo looked at her in surprise.

"Tell me what's wrong. I can see it. If you're worried I will expose your village I won't."

Ichigo laughed and put his hand over hers. Rukia blushed but didn't move. She didn't want to move away.

"No I don't want you to go. Truth is I like you allot. I understand you have to go. You're a princess and I am just a dethroned bandit whose family was run off 100 years ago."

Rukia felt her heart clench and looked at him.

"Don't ever say that. You're an honorable guy. You're trying to help so many people with so little help. Your heart is bigger than anyone I know."

Ichigo smiled and leaned his head down hovering his mouth above hers. Looking at her Rukia blushed red but leaned into him. Rukia melted into him and wished it would never end. She loved him and she knew it with no hesitation. Ichigo deepened the kiss and she met him with equal passion and all the love she felt for him. Ichigo reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Rukia I know we would never have a future and I just met you but I love you."

Rukia smiled at him with a smile of joy and sadness.

"Ichigo I love you too. My mother always said that the moment you meet the right person you feel complete. That you would not leave them because both sides would be lost without the other. Well I know what she meant now. I'm not going back."

Ichigo looked at her not sure he heard what he thought he did.

"Rukia are you saying what I think your saying?"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo felt so much joy. She was going to stay with him.

"I want to stay with you. I don't love the man I am being forced to marry. I don't want to be a princess. I never have. I just want a simple life with lots of love happiness and freedom."

Taking his hand she smiled at him.

"What about your family?"

"I will send word to them that I am not coming back and that I am ok and happy. To not look for me and know that I love them. My sister is off in some school being taught how to be proper. She can be the one to carry on the line. I don't want to rule. I want to be with you. Completely with you starting tonight."

Ichigo looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo took Rukia's hand and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her he pushed her against the wall of the cavern. He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth. She had never felt like this before. Ichigo picked her up wrapping her legs around his hips. He began kissing down her neck and running his hands down her body. Rukia shivered as strange feelings went through her body. Ichigo leaned back to unbutton her shirt and pull it off. Trailing kisses from her lips to her neck he had Rukia feeling so many new things. He began to massage her breast and squeeze her nipple as he planted kisses. She felt like her body was on fire and the coiling tension in her core was getting worse. Ichigo planted kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Grinding against him Rukia felt wetness and heat like never before and Ichigo groaned. Rukia wanted to feel him and stopped him long enough to pull his shirt off. Throwing it in a pile with hers she ran her hands over his muscled chest. Ichigo took her breast and nipple into his mouth and she moaned in pleasure. She was in pure ecstasy. She ran her hands all over him causing him to get even harder. He felt like he was wound so tight already. Ichigo picked her up and laid her down on the ground.

"Rukia you're so beautiful"

Placing kisses down her chest and stomach he ran his hands over her breasts squeezing them. She felt so much she didn't know how she could take anymore. Ichigo kissed her and began to unbutton her riding pants. Looking up at her she smiled and lifter her butt to help him get them off. Pulling off her underwear with the pants he threw them in the pile. Rukia realized she was completely naked and blushed. Ichigo kissed her and put kisses down her body using his hands to massage her breasts. Rukia blushed as he got lower and lower and clenched her fists when he put 2 fingers in her. It felt so good she moaned his name. Ichigo began to move his fingers and kiss her all over her body. Rukia felt like she couldn't hold it much longer.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled and replaced his fingers with his tongue and put his fingers below his tongue. Rukia felt so much pleasure building she felt like she would blow any second. Ichigo could tell she was close and kept going until she was at her peak. Rukia moaned when he pulled his tongue and fingers out. Seeing he was still wearing pants she started to unbutton them. Ichigo blushed but helped her and kicked them off. Rukia looked at his manhood and was in awe. She had never seen one before. She had heard ladies talk and she guessed from his size he was what they called well endowed. Hesitantly grabbing him she began to experimentally move her hand up and down. He groaned and she moved a little faster. Ichigo felt himself getting harder and didn't think he could be any more ready than he was now. He was about to cum and he stopped her.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, you were great!"

Ichigo kissed her and ran his hands over her as he lined himself up with her.

"Are you ready?"

Rukia nodded. She was more than ready. She was about to pass out.

"Just do it fast"

Ichigo pushed into her in one push and she cried out in pain. She felt tears rolling down her face and Ichigo didn't move. Rukia felt the pain starting to get a little better as her body adjusted.

"You can move now Ichigo."

Ichigo was glad, she was so tight and he didn't want to cum without giving her all he had. He began to move at a slower pace and Rukia felt the pain quickly become pleasure. She moaned and rose to meet him driving him deeper. He groaned as he went deeper and he picked up the pace. He never felt anything so good in his entire life!

"Harder Ichigo Please!"

Ichigo dropped his head and pumped into her harder. He felt sweat beading on his body and Rukia felt like she was about to cum. She felt like she was soaked with sweat.

" Ichigo…im… about ….to..ahhh….cummm"

" me… ahhh…tooo"

He pumped harder into her and felt her tightening around him. They climaxed together sending shock waves of pleasure through them both. Pulling out he looked over to see her smiling and rolled over next to her. Putting his arm under her he pulled her close.

"I love you Ichigo. I'm never leaving you."

"I love you too."

Rukia snuggled into Ichigo and fell asleep. Ichigo drifted off as well.


End file.
